This invention relates to a pager receiver or paging receiver operable in a paging system.
A recent technical development has brought about a multifunctional pager receiver which is capable of carrying out various operations in response to a radio calling signal comprising a call number signal and a message signal following the call number signal. The call number signal represent a directory number assigned to each pager receiver to which the message signal should be directed. For use as a multifunctional pager receiver, a conventional pager receiver comprises a storage unit for successively storing the message signals directed thereto and a display unit for providing visual displays of messages carried by the message signals. It is possible with this structure to store a previous one of the message signals for later display on the display unit. Preferably, the previous message signal should optionally be displayed again and again on the display unit or erased from the storage unit.
In such a pager receiver, each operation related to the previous message signal may be called a first operation. The first operation might undesiredly be interrupted on reception of a current message signal even during progress of the first operation in the pager receiver. In other words, a second operation related to the current message signal is carried out in preference to the first operation. However, the undesired interruption of the first operation might confuse the possessor of the pager receiver because the visual displays abruptly disappear from the display unit. In addition, the previous message signals stored in the storage unit are successively erased from the oldest one thereof. In order to preserve each previous message signal and the current message signal without being erased, intricate processing should be carried out in the conventional pager receiver.